The new guy
by 19Soiloveyou90
Summary: Sam and Andy break up. She moves on. Will Sam let go of Andy forever? Will Chris have feelings for Andy? Who knows but things are going to change. . Review :
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. Please be patient. **

Set after 3x10 :)

Andy's pov:

I can't believe he left. He got in his truck and left me. Like everyone does.

Traci "how are you doing Andy?"

I lean back and softly say "we need a girls night" as traci just looks at me I bust out laughing "I'm serious" after much conversation she finally caved in. We got Gail in on it to. We even turned it into a group thing. Traci, me, Gail. Nick, dov and Chris. We decided on doing a weekend trip to Washington. Out of toronto. Somewhere new.

It took a little bit to convince Best to let us all off for a weekend but he let us after everything that has happenened

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

... A month later...

It had been a month since Jerry passed away. A month since Gail was kidnapped. And a month since Sam and I ended. We needed this. We all did.

I over heard a conversation between Sam and dov this morning. By the coffee station.

Sam: "so... Washington?"

Dov: "ya. It's going to be a blast"

Sam: "and you all are going?"

Dav: "ya"

Sam: "all of you. Be careful. Watch over each other"

Dov: "sir you can't talk to me about Andy"

Sam: " I wasn't"

Dov: "good, sweark you screwed up, you know I'll watch over her"

Sam: "thank you"with his eyes meeting the ground below him

I yell out: "dov are you ready? We are riding together today. Since I don't have a partner anymore" I haven't spoke to Sam in a month. He looks at me alot but I avoid eye contact and he knows it. As dov and I start walking sam comes close to me and says "It is what's best" I look around and just ignore him and continue walking.

Everyone can tell we aren't partners anymore. Two days after we split I requested for a new partner. Had nick return all his stuff to him and retrieve mine from him. I moved my desk to the other side of the office and had my shifts change to nights. It hurt to much to be around him.

The hotel room is nice the boys in one and us girls in another. It just happened to be fleet week in Washington.

We went to dinner at some in the whole place. We started with shots at the club.

Gail wearing her black dress spoke first when we say waiting for our drinks "omg brilliant Idea guys :)"

Traci " thanks we just thought we all needed this"

Out of nowhere some guy approached us "hey I'm Henry, can I buy you a...oh my fault I didn't see the ring" he walked away . From the expression on trace's face I could tell she had forgotten she was still wearing her engagement ring from Jerry.

Chris moved closer. Held her hand and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and went back to drinking her drink. After a few shots they all went in the floor to dance I nursed my drink some more.

"excuse me mam the gentle men at the bar sent you a margarita." the bartender said.

I turned around and saw a guy. He was very handsome. With his muscular body wearing a blue tank top and dark jeans. Brown hair spiked a little. taller then Chris. Wayy buffer. Super hot. And a pair of blue Jordan's on. He was looking good from my angle.

He finally spoke"hi I'm Darrel" he even spoke like a hot dude. "hi I'm Andy, thank you for the drink" he sat down next to me "no problem. So where are you from?" i guess i should say something. Come on andy. Im from Toronto, u? His little accent came out when he responded with "new york" I'll give him a chance as I did what I do best and talked some more "you're a long way from home"

Then the dog tags were explained when he finally said"I'm in the marines here for fleet week" soooooo hot.

We talked for hours. He met the group and exchanged numbers. We met for breakfast and then dinner the next day and talked some more. It was exciting. Something new. No pressure just a new person in my life. We talked as Chris and Gail started to flirt, nick and dov had met some girls and went out with them as traci had gotten way to drunk the night before and nursed her hang over.

Darrel drove us to the air port the next day.

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Back home...

Oliver "hey buddy the rooks are back I mean besides McNally she is still on nights."

Sam :"yep"

Dov "hey guys"

Chris"hey Oliver, we are riding together today"

Dov" so are you and me swearek"

Sam "yep"

In the crusier

Sam "so how was the weekend"

God this kid won't shut up

Dov "it was fun. Met a girl had a one night stand, As did nick, traci got way to drunk, Chris n Gail got back together and Andy hung out with darrel"

Sam" who is Darrel"

Dov: I could see the anger in his eyes "just a guy"

Sam: pulled over "details Epstein"

Dov "sir I can't"

Sam "now!"

Dov" okay, his name is Darrel, in the marines, tall, handsome, and is visiting her tonight while she is on shift"

Sam "o..."

Dov : I could see the jealousy in his eyes. His mcnalley seeing another guy


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know where this story is going so just hang tight as I brainstorm lol

Review and let me know what you think so far :) thank you for the "follows" 3 -k

Later... the penny:

Andy"hey guys, look who is here" they all looked to see

Traci saw him first and yelled out "darrel!" reaching in fit a hug his strong voice said quietly " hey guys, I had some leave days so I came to visit for a few days"

Chris with his voice full of excitement to see a new friend again splat out "awesome dude, good to have you here" ..

Nick not being such a darrel fan as he rather see Andy end up with Sam growled out "nice, well let's get a drink guys" and headed towards the bar.

Darrel turned to Andy at the table.

"wanna dance?"

Andy surprised by a guy wanting to dance replied "sure, I love this song"

Traci with a awkward look on her face spoke up "omg! This is the song she wanted to sing to Sam at my wedding"

Looking confused Dov spat out "really? Uh oh speaking of Sam!" the whole table turned around looking at Sam who just walked in.

Oliver being the less intoxicated one decided he should talk to his Bestfriend. "I'll handle it"

Sam with a sad expression on his face sitting on a bar stool could feel Oliver's presence behind him finally spoke "who is that with Andy? why are they dancing?"

Looking at his long time friend Oliver looked down at the floor and said the words Sam would never forget " brother that's Darrel, Andy's new boyfriend" the words (bitfriend) shook Sam up when he yelled out "WHAT" with the tension high and people around staring knowing exactly what was going on.

Traci approached and leaned in close to Sam and spoke not as a fellow 15th officer but as Andy's Bestfriend "Sam, from the looks of it, you just lost the only person in the world who would do anything for you and loved you till the world stopped spinning. Let her go. She deserves to be happy, with or with out you" with that being said she turned around and went back to the table with the other rookies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if I have writers block or I just don't like this chapter. But stick with me as I can further with this story. It is my first fanfiction :) **

I appreciate the reviews and fallows :) -3k

"with or without you" eight scotches later, two hours past. Those words stuck stuck on repeat like a broken record. Sam Swarek never let things get to him like this. Especially words from someone other then Oliver... Seeing her! Andy! His McNally in that dudes arms. Was just getting to him not like Dov talking to much when he is wincing from a hangover. But getting to him like a stain on a carpet.. Was he really going to loose the only one in the world he truly loves?

Meanwhile...

Andy was laughing and smiling while talking to everyone! She's happy like really happy. Everyone can see it. Darrel had gone back to the states. They texted and call each other a lot. Frank had put her back on nights while noelle was on maturity leave. Luckily enough he put her on desk duty. Which was fine with Andy. She noticed a familiar face walking toward her. They had a lot of history but had seemed to be friends. Which they both loved. Luke had sat down at the chair by her desk. Pointed at a picture of her and darell from his visit a couple weeks ago. He smiled his goofy smile and spoke "you look happy" she made eye contact and let a simple smile appear on her face. Responding with "I am happy" he noises and lowered his voice as he spoke again " he hasn't moved on Andy" they exchanged a sad look and he stood up and walked away.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

At the end of shift . As she got up from her desk. She noticed a picture hanging on the wall. One she must of glanced at a billion times but never truly noticed it till now. It was a picture of all the rookies standing in a line and all the t.o's across from them. The day they got "cut loose" . A simple snap shot someone had took. The exchange of looks from her to Sam was the only thing that truly caught her eye. At the bottom of the picture it said "and then the rookies grew up" she let a kid like google and continued walking into the locker room.

While in the locker room. Traci was going on about something Leo's teacher had said during patents night. Gail was going on and on about nick and hers romantic date. While she told them how she wasn't talking to Darrel anymore because it just didn't feel rite. She wasn't ready to move on after all. After changing they all agreed to go the penny after shift. As she was walking out they ran into the guys who all agreed to go with as a big group.

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Two hours later. Bottles of tequila gone. And a tab of 310$ for the group. Andy spotted Sam at the bar drinking a scotch and talking to Ollie. She was tired of the good ex and ignoring him so she decided it was time to have a little fun. She had convinced the bartender to play her and Gail and travis favorite Pratt song. Not being able to turn them down he agreed and started the song

((I saw him dancin' there by the record machine .

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

::: andy walking towards chris and grinding in front of him::

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me,

:::gail walking towards nick and grinding in front of him:::

yeah me

:::traci playfully walking up to Oliver and grinding up on the side of him:::

And I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

:::everyone started singing loudly:::

I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!I love rock n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me!

::: andy noticed Sam keeping eyes locked on her and decided it was time to our on a real show, maybe it was alcohol in her system, maybe it was feeling lonely in her stomach or the pain she still felt from her break up with Sam. Her and Chris they were friends so she turned around and seeing Chris was intoxicated as well as her self she leaned in singing "I love rock and roll" seductively in Chris's ear that he grabbed her waist and started dancing with her.

Was it the alcohol or is he really feeling something from Chris holding on to her the thought popes into her head at that moment. She didn't care cause she caught sight of Sam standing up and walking out to have a moment to cool of. The jealousy she could see in his eyes. The pain.

Andy's pov:

Wow who would of known Chris has a sexy body and a great muscle mass in his arms. They are so strong holding onto me.

OMG Andy what are you thinking. Stop it. Ahh his hands are warm. Andy Stop it. You ate just friends.

ANDY! Andy! Andy!

Huh what?

Chris looking at her confused. "are you ready?"

Huh? Andy said confused as well

"are you ready to go. The taxi is here to drop us all off"

They paid the bar tab and walked out together. Chris still had his arm holding onto Andy's waist.

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Waking up the next morning feeling the sunlight on her face she looked around seeing Gail and traci both having pillows over their faces!

"OMG, wake up! We are late, parades in 10mins!"

All the girls jumped out of the bed and. Fastly fixed there hair and trying the cover up the smell of tequila lingering from there clothes from the night before. Arriving at the bar all in Andy's sweats from Victoria secret all the guys wisled as they went to change and walked into parade as everyone was being released.

::"flowers for Andy McNally":: she looked over noticing a delivery boy with 3dozen pink roses in his hands. She signed for them and walked back to her desk. Noticing the note she glanced at it as it read "just because you feel alone, doesn't mean you are. -from: Diaz

Andy couldn't help but be confused then it hit her. She had talked to Chris late this morning after they had gotten home and she called to make sure the guys had gotten back to their apartment.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation she had with Chris

The phone call:

Chris "ya we are all finne"

Andu "I'm too drunk to be awake still, trac and Gail passed out in my bed. It's not a big bed it's a tiny bed cause well I'm tiny"

Chris :laughing "Andy you aren't a tiny person"

Andy "you are a giant"

Chris "okay"

Andy "Chris I don't want to feel like this all the time, I feel so alone"

Chris "Andy. You'll never be alone you'll have me. When you fall down I'll be there to catch you"

Andy "aww Chris"

Chris "goodnight Andy"

Andy "night Diaz"

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Thoughts? Continue? I don't know if I like it or not! Hmm

Love 3 -k


End file.
